


Lessons

by lockewrites



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Dancing is one of the few things that Peter knows more about than you do.





	Lessons

Your meeting with Peter Quill, or Star-Lord, as he insisted many called him, was pure coincidence. You were on Xander for business when he ran past you, knocking you into a wall. He was being chased and it seemed that whoever was chasing him was now chasing you do to their assuming you were working together. That someone was Gamora who eventually apologized and was now one of your closest friends, but at the time you didn’t know.

Things became worse of course when you ended up in the Kyln. You hated Quill for that but thanked him when you eventually made it out, and after you thanked Rocket who was the real reason for your escape. Peter apologized for getting you dragged into everything but explained of course, that he couldn’t drop you back off on Xander. Now that you were stuck with him you were probably going to be hunted by Ronan. This was the worst possible thing that could have happened to you.

You ended up on Knowhere where you were apparently meeting with Gamora’s contact. He was to tell you about the Infinity Stones, what Ronan was so desperate to gain. Whatever power they contained had to be great for someone whose name ended in the Destroyer, to want. However you should have known there was going to be some semblance of danger when the place exploded after Tivan’s assistant grabbed the stone. Nothing was ever going to be easy again.

It wasn’t easy to get off Knowhere either, mainly in part because you had to deal with a drunk Rocket and Drax. It was even worse when you learned that Drax had called Ronan. Worse became terrible when Nebula was found to be after Gamora and on Knowhere. Her ship was blown up, Ronan captured the orb. Basically everything had gone to shit and the only thing Peter could think to do was call Yondu.

Having hear stories about Yondu, you weren’t particularly thrilled but Peter trusted him and was raised by him and his men so you gave him a chance. Yondu, however, wasn’t giving Peter a chance as he had apparently stolen some things from him. Not that you found that surprising in any sense. They came to some agreement and you were able to stay aboard the ship until the Milano was retrieved. Peter ended up making a deal with Yondu and once aboard the Milano again, he began sending a message to the Nova Corps in warning and when you came close to Xander once again, you found them waiting to help defeat Ronan.

Ronan was stronger though, easily taking down ships and making his way towards Xandar. In retaliation the Milano was driven directly through the ship and Ronan crash landed onto the planet. The crash and subsequent impact would have killed you all had Groot not shielded you all. Instead of trying to attack Ronan, Peter began dancing as a way of distracting Ronan.

Ronan was confused, as were you, when Peter pointed to you as a way of trying to get you to dance. When you replied you didn’t know how, Peter began dancing again. The infinity stone was then released, and you all grabbed hands at Gamora’s urging. Whatever the stone was supposed to do, you were certain it wasn’t this. The power was flowing through you all and Ronan was since destroyed.

You had to deal with the Nova Corps during the aftermath but then you were left with a decision. You could either stay with the Guardians of the Galaxy, as you were being called, or you could resume your life as it was before. For anyone else maybe they would have stayed and picked up where they had left off. Instead you decided to stay and join the Guardians. You couldn’t leave now with you having a taste of being a hero.

Peter’s first response to you saying you were staying was, “What do you mean you don’t know how to dance? I’ll teach you”

“Never had a chance to learn, but I guess I’ve got enough time now”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
